coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8496 (22nd October 2014)
Plot A tense Steve is still determined to visit Jim, still angry over the way he was used by him to get at Liz. Feeling terrible, on a come-down from her last drugs hit, Kylie does her best to appear normal in front of David. Ken is going to see Peter about putting in an appeal. Tracy is concerned that it could interfere with the wedding. Not wanting to be alone, Roy invites Fiz and Tyrone for their tea but they can't oblige but invite him to their house instead. Audrey continues to sing Luke's praises. Tony is jealous as Liz flirts with a rep from the brewery on the phone. The Nazirs pack up the books from the cafe to move to the community centre. Kylie is left alone in the salon as David and Audrey go to their regular visit to an old folk's home. She’s about to take her last wrap of speed when Maria arrives with Liam. She quickly hides the drug in her nail box. Liam opens the box and starts playing with the contents. Kylie goes berserk, making Liam cry. Steve visits Jim and reveals he knows he was only using him to get to Liz and how he resorted to blackmail using Peter as his weapon. Furious, Steve reports Jim for illegally using a mobile phone to harass Liz. Jim’s incandescent and swears revenge against Steve as he’s dragged away by the prison officers. Tony and Liz apologise to each other and make up. Maria pushes for an apology from Kylie. The two bicker as Audrey and David return and are sent home. Ken tells Tracy and Rob that Peter is appealing as he wants the wedding to go ahead but he's going to have to sell the shop to raise the funds. Steve returns but refuses to talk about the visit. Roy arrives for his tea. After a moment there is knock on the door and all are stunned as Cilla walks in. The centre is opened and named Jamila House. Cilla says she is now living in Wolverhampton and is back to see her children and grandchildren. Her arm is in a cast but she dismisses it. Chesney and Fiz wonder why she is back. Liz invites Tony to move into the Rovers but only checks with Michelle that it's okay and ignores Steve. He explodes at them for the way they treat him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Barlow's Buys *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Last appearance of Jim McDonald until 7th September 2018. *First appearance of Cilla Battersby-Brown since 12th October 2007. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve visits Jim in prison but this is far from a social visit as his son tells his dad everything he knows about his scheming; Kylie’s drug habit places young Liam in danger; and Tyrone and Fiz invite Roy round for dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,130,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes